


the months, with you.

by depressedpetra



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, it gets a little bit heart wrenching but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpetra/pseuds/depressedpetra
Summary: the months is crying, fear, screaming, and the aftermath.the months is newborn love, learning to trust, and steadying.the months is friendship, kindness, generosity, and being thankful for him.the months is true love, a crush, crushed dreams, and love letters.the months is make out sessions, discarded homework, and missing him.





	the months, with you.

June is holding each other close, happy everything is finally over. But tears still roll down her cheeks. June is eating from food stands and going shopping. June is him seeing her finally happy, what he always wanted. June is laying in the grass as she rests on top.

July is fireworks, festivals, booming! Skipping and running, loud air conditioners. July is Miku asking to hold his hand. July is getting separated from the group, but it's okay because Dell is there. July is joy.

August is crying and shivering, sleeping on the couch. Dell isn't home, he went back home to prepare for school, and suddenly the memories flow back and she just can't breathe. August is staying up all night on the phone with him trying to calm her down. August is rushing back home. August is bad memories, August is fear and loathing.

September is cheering, but dread. August is remembering, and suddenly fear enveloping her. September is kisses and reassuring, September is lunch, late nights, studying and make out sessions.

October is new students, and jealousy. October is Miku watching Dell and the new girl, him showing her around, and fear. October is sleeping late due to studies and catching a cold. October is medicine. October is tears and crying and getting back up again, October is trying to be happy.

November is watching the leaves fall through his car window. November is cuddling under five blankets while watching silly cartoons. November is Dell inviting her over for Thanksgiving dinner, and make out sessions in the paint hall.

December is snowball fights, running and multiple cups of hot cocoa. December is hot kisses, fevers, and Christmas. December is running to buy Christmas presents. December is Miku being sick, no Christmas tree, but Dell is still there for her.

January is the new year, fireworks, and towers. January is Miku sitting in Dell's lap while she finishes up Winter vacation homework. January is him whispering with his velvety voice that he help her with it later. January is Dell putting her books inside his locker so they'll share. January is just full of love.

February is love. February is little love notepads shaped with hearts, and passing them between classes. February is Tei confessing to Dell, February is heartbreak. February is Dell reassuring Miku he has no feelings for Tei. February is making love and heart-shaped chocolates while watching cheesy romance movies. February is them expressing their true love in their own way.

March is studying for the exam next month. March is Miku realizing Dell is ahead of her in studying, and she feels like she's failing. March is pushing herself. March is getting excellent grades but pushing herself too much. Dell begins to notice she's not herself lately. March is passing out under stress, March is Dell taking her to bed and giving her medicine for her new fever.

April is the exam they've all been dreading. April is Dell watching Miku study hard again with discomfort. April is hot cocoa and confrontation. April is Dell telling Miku he'll help her, and studying goes smoothly. April is make out sessions when she passes the exam.

May is Dell's birthday. May is stressing out when Miku's unaware of what she should get him. May is Dell being in love with a book he found, but can't get. May is her listening to him closely. May is last minute jogging for the present, and finding out it'll be late passed and won't come until after his birthday. May is crying and Dell reassuring her it's okay, and he can wait, and how he's happy she thought of him.

Finally, it's June again, and he's holding her in his arms again as she sleeps. When she wakes up, she'll tell Dell how much she loves him and she is happy to see him. June is Miku rubbing against him and the joy and happiness of being with him, the warmth on their skin and the sun shining brightly onto their skin, and the nuzzling against each other. June is their true love.


End file.
